


Enchanted to meet you

by nickyeowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Disney References, Fluff, M/M, Royalty, Song: Enchanted (Taylor Swift), Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyeowl/pseuds/nickyeowl
Summary: Masquerade balls were a costume in the castle of the Oikawa’s. When Tooru was a child, he loved those celebrations, but now, at the age of twenty, these balls had lost all the magic they have to Oikawa.His mother passed away when he was twelve, and was like all the magic of helping to decorate the saloon and getting dressed was done as well. Also, to make things even better, this would be his last ball as a single prince, and he would know his new lifetime partner tonight.What kind of surprises can a suffocating, lonely night hide? Maybe... There’s a chance for some lightin those darkness?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58
Collections: UTB Secret Santa 2020





	Enchanted to meet you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feihart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihart/gifts).



> First of all, I must say, writing this fic made two things to me: 1) Now all my romance expectations are Disney molded; and 2) Ship Iwaoi, yeah.
> 
> The story is pure fluff (and a lot of Disney and Taylor Swift romantic stuff LMAO), but there's a small part that I talk about death and illness. This part is marked for anyone who doesn't feel comfortable with it to just skip it.
> 
> Hope you like it! <3

_"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_   
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_   
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_   
_I was enchanted to meet you"_

Masquerade balls were a costume in the castle of the Oikawa’s. When Tooru was a child, he loved those celebrations. Lots of people in fancy costumes, wearing masks dancing all night under the moonlight as if the masks could hide all their appearances and fears, giving them more freedom to be whoever they want, even if it was for just one night.

His mother was the one who organized all these events before she got married to his father, the King, in a way of honoring their marriage and the day they first met. As the lovely and gentle Queen of the court, she loved to be surrounded by people and celebrate this special moment with everyone. 

As little, the story that Oikawa Tooru loved the most was the one about how his parents first met. It was the story he most often asked to hear before going to bed.

They met in one of those balls. His mother said this night was full of magic, with his father wearing a beautiful burgundy cutlet, and his shoulders covered with a cape of the same color. A white mask with small details in gold was hiding his face, and she said that he looked like the mysterious and charming Mr Darcy, as if he was waiting for someone to take him out of the clutches of sadness and loneliness. 

Upon hearing the beginning of the story, his father only nodded and continued, while he held his spouse’s hand with a small smile on his face. He started talking, complementing the story: “If I was Mr Darcy, you were my Elizabeth. Stunning and beautiful in that pastel pink dress of yours. Not too fancy, but also, not that simple. You looked like a princess, and it was like you were glowing in the midst of all those unknown people. I’ve never been a fan of being in the crowd, or of attending that kind of social convention, but meeting you that night made it all worthwhile.”

They would smile fondly to each other, and before leaving the room, they would give Oikawa a soft kiss on his forehead, wishing him a good night and sweet dreams. And every time before they go, the little Tooru would hold his mother hand and ask:

“Mommy, someday I will meet someone just like you and daddy met each other?”

His mother gave him a smile, “of course you will, Tooru.”

“But when? How?” 

His mother smiled fondly. She always found it adorable that every time they told him that story, Oikawa asked the same things.

“No one knows, my love, but once you see this special someone, you will be the first to notice it.”

“But I wanna meet them now!” He said with a pout and she sat next to him on the bed. Little Oikawa was with his arms crossed, angry with the answer (the same from every time he asked that). He believed that his mother knew who would be his special someone - she knew everything! - so why was she hiding it from him?

"Don’t be like that, Tooru," the response just made him turn his face, "how about I tell you a secret, hm? Will you give me your beautiful smile before going to bed?”

This seemed to excite the curiosity of the little one, who turned his face a little to look at his mother with the corner of his eye. She laughed and sat down beside him on the bed. "Then come here," she said, involving him with one of her arms and pulling him into an embrace. 

Oikawa snuggled in the hug and looked at his mother, with his always bright and curious look.

“When you see them, your heart will shake. You will feel as if your legs are wobbly as if you could fall at any moment, and as if butterflies were stirring in your stomach. It’s gonna be like when you eat your birthday cake, or you get that present you wanted so bad for Christmas.” She looked at her child, and it was like he wasn’t even blinking while he was hearing her words.

“But just like your Christmas present or your birthday cake, that person will come at the right time. And there’s no way I know when, or you. Only fate will tell you that.”

Oikawa remained silent for a while, and a sad expression slowly began to appear on his face. 

“What happened, honey?” She gently ran her fingers across his face, pulling out the strands of brown hair that fell on his forehead.

“But what if I lost them?” Oikawa got rid of the hug just so he could look at his mother’s face. “What if I found this person, and then they ran away from me? I already have lost my favorite toy, and also my favorite pair of shoes, what if I lost this special someone too?”

She held him by his shoulders and gently put him to bed again, covering him with the blankets. “What is truly meant to be yours always find their way back to you, Tooru.” 

The answer seemed not to be enough, Oikawa continued with that sad look. His mother looked around the room, trying to find something that might distract him, and she found the perfect thing. She stood up and went in the direction of something that Oikawa didn’t know what was. 

She bent down, took something, and then went back to bed, sitting next to him. She had a smile on her lips and Oikawa tried to see what she was hiding at her back, and before he could see it, she suddenly showed him his lost dinosaur plushie. 

“You found him!” He stretched out his little arms and grabbed the dinosaur plush, which barely fit in his embrace. It was his favorite plush and he had lost it last night. Oikawa spent all day looking for it, but he couldn’t find it in any place. 

She kissed his forehead, and smiled at him, “See? Even if on the way you get lost, if they’re the right person, you will find your way back to each other. If Mister Dinosaur found his way back to bed, your favorite person will find their way back to you. Trust me.” 

.

But now, at the age of twenty, these masquerade balls had lost all the magic they have to Oikawa. His mother passed away when he was twelve, and was like all the magic of helping to decorate the saloon and getting dressed was done as well. Also, to make things even better, this would be his last ball as a single Prince. 

He discovered about that two weeks before today. His father went to his room and said that he was going to get married, and that today would be the party that he would know who the person was. He asked several times for hints, tips but his father refused to say anything. 

Apparently, the other side was the one who asked for discretion to avoid unnecessary surprises - as people who had nothing to do with the matter getting involved - they preferred that the revelation be made only during the night of the big day. Which one was… Tonight.

Tooru was in front of the mirror, giving the final looks on his clothes. He was wearing a white tailcoat with golden details in its tips. His left shoulder was covered with a golden shoulder pad, with small chains connected to the buttons of his suit. The cloak that was attached to his back had a blue sky tone inside, as well as the band that wrapped around his waist. White, blue and gold, the colors of his kingdom.

Oikawa sighed and fiddled with the small golden chain on his neck. He never took it off since the night his mother passed away. Every time he looked at the jewelry, he was reminded of his mother's smile. The gold shine it had every time that was lightened, reminded him of his mother’s sparkling eyes. 

His fingers went to the small leaf-shaped gold pendant that was attached to the chain.

“Wish you were here, mom.” Oikawa almost whispered. He couldn’t help giving a sad smile while looking at it. “It was easier when you were around.”

**tw// mentions of death and illness //**

_Tuberculosis was fatal, and even the most renowned doctors could not help his mother. When they discovered she was sick it was already too late._

_These days were forever scarred in Oikawa’s mind and heart. Watching his mother’s smile slowly fading, her face becoming paler and paler… He couldn’t describe how much hurt him to see her that way and wasn’t even being able to hug her one last time. The doctor said it was highly transmissible and it wouldn’t be good for him to stay too close._

_So when, at dawn, his father entered his room with a paper and a golden necklace in his hand with a devastated expression on his face, he already knew what happened. His father sat next to him, on the bed, and extended the paper - what he recognized as a letter - to him. Nothing was said, but the look on his eyes spoke for itself. Oikawa felt his throat close and his stomach roll. Holding the paper with trembling hands, he started reading._

_Once he finished, he was speechless. His mother’s calligraphy was trembly, some words blurred or dripping that appeared to be tears. Some other words blurred when Oikawa also began to cry. His father held him against his chest, giving him a strong hug. He knew that his mother would not want him to mourn her death, but it was impossible._

_“I couldn’t even say goodbye.” He said between tears, and his father tightens the hug. Other words even came out of Oikawa’s lips but were muffled by crying and hiccups, there was no need to put in words what he was feeling, indeed. He had the letter and the golden necklace against his shoulder, hugging it as it was the most important thing in the world. “I want my mom back.”_

_“I know, my son. I know.” His father said in a low and sad voice, “I’ll miss her too.”_

**end of the tw //**

He spent some seconds looking at the pendant, with his childhood memories coming back to his mind, before hiding it inside his tailcoat. He gave a final look at himself at the mirror and headed up to the corridors, closing the door of his room after leaving. 

Since that night it was more and more difficult to attend the formalities of high society. It always seemed like… something was missing. Or better, someone. His mother was his great companion throughout these parties, whirling with him around the great hall or cuddling him in her arms when he was too tired to continue his ballroom adventures.

And wasn't just because she wasn’t there anymore, but also because with the passing years, the magic died as well. Oikawa grew older and all the people at these parties started to show their real intentions. 

His first marriage proposal was on his 15th birthday and Oikawa remembered this day like the back of his hand.

He recalled himself poking at his piece of cake, which had already yielded a scolding from his father for "playing with the food" when a tall, dark-haired man approached them. A girl with curly and golden hair was beside him, and as soon as his eyes met, they both gave a bow for the King and the prince.

"Majesty." They said in unison, and his father agreed with the head, allowing them to continue.

Oikawa just rolled his eyes and went back to poke his piece of cake with the fork, he did not even notice what the three were talking about, humming alone as he watched the cherry roll through the chocolate dough.

He had an idea of who these people were. Not like he cares about what they actually are, but If they’re at the party, they should be at least members of a high-society family. Just the most influential - and rich - people would use masks full of precious jewelry and be so close to the King and his son. 

Oikawa himself was wearing a silver mask, just like his father. People in those balls would use the colors that represent their families, and normally the richier people are, more pampered would be their costumes and masks. 

The man and his daughter were wearing golden masks, with purple amethyst decorating all of the surface, with a big one in the middle of their forehead, cutted in the form of a tear. He knew that they’re from a rich family who lived near the castle.

Until some words of the conversation reached his ears: _"... Now that he is fifteen...", "... We would love to unite our kingdoms...", "... Marriage..."_ His eyes widened immediately. He suddenly got up from his chair and hitted the table with both hands, which caused the piece of cake to go straight to the floor.

Oikawa’s sudden reaction seemed to take everyone by surprise, and they all stared at him, frightened. His father even opened his mouth to scold him about the cake, but the boy talked first:

"I don’t want to get married!" He almost shouted, and if it wasn’t for the loud orchestra music that echoed throughout the hall, maybe everyone would have heard.

“Son, but you’ll need to-”

“NO!” He shouted, looking at them, “I don’t even know her! Why would I marry her?!” 

His father sighed, apologizing to the man and his daughter, who seemed to be lowkey hurt by the prince's words. “I don’t think he is ready for that now, but we will think about the offer. Thank you, and I apologize again for my son’s words.”

“It’s fine, my King. These children always have the hormones blooming on their skin. They still don’t understand the reasons of adults."

The king nodded in Agreement. "You’re right, but that doesn’t mean that Tooru doesn’t owe you two an apology."

"Wha-"

"You owe them an apology, Tooru. That’s not the education a prince should have in front of his guests."

"It is not necessary-" The man began to say, but the king made a sign with his hand to him to stop.

"It is, as the future King, how does he not treat those who come to him?" Oikawa felt his cheeks warm in awe.

Oikawa scratched the back of his neck, visibly embarrassed by being reprimanded in front of the guests. As much as he knew today that his father was right that day, at that time, the only thing he wanted was for the ground to swallow him so he could hide from that pair of eyes on him. 

“I’m… I’m sorry.” He said, giving a bow. "It’s just that I promised myself and my mother that I would only marry someone I really love. I know this is being selfish, but I don’t think it’s fair to me or to you to agree to that commitment right now." Oikawa lifted up the body and his gaze met with the blondie’s blue eyes. "I’m sorry."

Her cheeks turned pink and her father nodded. The King placed one of his hands over Oikawa’s hair, messing them up.

"Hey!" He complained, but both men just laughed at him.

"What a little man do you have here." The girl's father said with joy, "but should you ever, or rather you," he looked at Oikawa, "change your mind, the offer stills on."

As soon as the father and daughter left, Oikawa sat down again. A few minutes of silence were held between them before their father spoke again:

"From now on this will be more frequent, you know." He said as he watched the great crowd waltzing through the music, but without really seeing them. " This time you were lucky that he was an old acquaintance, but you can’t talk that way with those men coming with their children to ask for your hand..."

Oikawa looked towards his father, but said nothing, so he continued to say, "Choose your words well and choose the suitor you think is right, Tooru. Your mother never believed in marriage just for formalities, and I share her thoughts. Just keep in mind that eventually you will need to choose someone, or be chosen to be with someone.” They shared a look. “A good King needs their company."

They stared at each other for a few more seconds and the king gave him a small smile. There was no need to answer him, his father knew that Oikawa understood what he meant. Even that Oikawa, deeply inside, would love for his father to be wrong. He couldn’t stand the idea of being forced to be married.

But reality showed that things weren’t quite like that. After that marriage proposal came others, and there were not a few, there were several and in the most unusual situations, some not even so educated. Now, at the age of twenty, and already having his hand promised to someone made things harder. Oikawa missed, deeply in his heart, the times that he could fight against these proposals. Now it was just unavoidable.

Oikawa’s beautiful appearance was recognized by all, always being surrounded by women and men, all trying to get something out of him other than smiles and cordial compliments. Everyone wanted to know who the lucky person who was engaged to him was, trying to get answers out of him that even Oikawa didn’t know.

Oikawa Tooru was appreciated by everyone, but no one suspected that this was also his biggest farce. A mask to appear cordial, polite, amid all those who were only there for mere interest in their money and social status. He didn’t want fake things for his life. He wanted truth, a real partner, someone who would be next to him even at the worst moments. Not someone chosen by his father, someone who probably only will see him like a trophy.

The sound of the talks and the orchestra became more and more present in his ears. Oikawa stopped in front of the large double door filled with golden details. He breathed his last and said to himself, quietly "You can do this, Tooru. Give them your best smile and soon it will all be over".

Oikawa took to his face the silver mask full of small diamonds and placed it there. As soon as he did, he opened the great door that gave him entrance to the masquerade ball and, deeply in his soul, he hoped that today he could find at least a sparkle of truth between all this fake magic he once believed was real.

The hall was crowded with people Oikawa already knew, some in person and others just by name. The music was loud, and some of them were already dancing and creating their own choreography in harmony with the melody. He started walking between the crowd and some ladies already started to approach him as soon as they saw that the headlining of the party was there now. 

The prince greeted each one of them with his most enchanting and brightest fake smile, kissing the back of their hands. He could see the mischievous looks and the smiles full of second and third intentions, but he pretended he hadn't seen any of it. He knew why they’re there. 

Some would ask about his relationship status, ‘Is there anyone who already caught your eye, prince?’, some others would be more direct and say, ‘Would be an honor for me to, some day, be called as your princess… Sadly, I heard that you already have a lucky lady’. He was already familiar with those questions, so his answers were always as vague as possible. Even if he had nothing to say, no one needed to know how his heart was. 

_‘It’s so tiring…’_ Oikawa thought and sighed.

Maybe he spent too much time into his thoughts, and when he came back to earth, there were two people in front of him. One of them was a man with an older look, and the other was a small woman. She was wearing a lavender dress and a beautiful and delicate white mask on his face, with a big decorative plume. so Oikawa considered that they could be father and daughter.

“Your Highness.” Both of them said, and Oikawa greeted them with a nod. “It’s my daughter's birthday today, and she said that she would love to have a dance with you, if it’s not too much to ask.”

“Oh, really _?”_ The prince smiled at her. “So It’ll be my pleasure to guarantee your wish and birthday gift, M’lady.”

The man agreed and extended his daughter’s hand toward the prince, who gently grabbed her and laid a kiss on its back. She gave him a bow, and Oikawa smiled. Even with the mask covering her face he could notice a slight blush on the girl’s cheeks.

And he took her to the middle of the hall, where other people waltzed to the rhythm of the music. When they noticed the prince’s presence, they soon stopped dancing, but he made a signal for them to continue.

"Let’s all dance together!" He said, silenced with his hand, and all greeted him before proceeding with the waltz.

One hand was positioned below the girl’s shoulder, and the other held her hand in a light squeeze. Her hand went towards Oikawa’s back, and when the music began to sound again, they began to dance to its rhythm.

Oikawa always loved to dance, and this time wasn’t different. It being with his parents or strangers, he loved the delicacy and class that came up with waltzes. His company that night also seemed to be incredibly skillful with her pace, which made the dance even more pleasurable. _'At least something good tonight,'_ Oikawa thought.

"You dance very well, M’lady." She gave a shy little smile.

"A compliment from you is an honor, Your Majesty." He smiled in response.

Her company that night was especially beautiful. The girl had long dark hair and a charming smile. The lilac tone of the dress contrasted beautifully with her tan skin, and her brown eyes reflected all the lights around them, happy as if she were fulfilling a childhood dream.

Oikawa couldn’t help but think that with such beauty, skillful steps and impeccable words, she could be an incredible queen. But how would he know if she was the right person? He wondered how his Mother knew his Father was the right one for her. She said that she felt like she saw a glow in him, that his eyes were like no other that she already saw, but... How? 

How would he know that the person his father chose for him was the right one? How would he know who they are? It could be this girl, or it could be anyone else.

The dance was amazing, but Oikawa couldn’t tell if it was really the magic they were telling him.

When the waltz was over, they both exchanged a bow. The girl had on her face an immense smile, her eyes shining with happiness. Oikawa took his hand again, and depositing a light goodbye kiss, he said:

"Happy birthday, I hope the gift has met your expectations, M'lady."

"Thank you, it was much more incredible than I could have expected, Your Majesty. I’ll never forget that gift."

They greeted each other one last time, and she went out into the crowd, taking quick glances back before disappearing among the people. Oikawa kept the smile on his face until she went away, and then the smile disappeared on his lips. _'She would be a great queen, but... I do not know...'_ He sighed, and held again the pendant hanging from his neck in his hands.

"Why is that so hard, mom?" He asked himself, and soon after that, he felt a slight poke on his shoulder. Oikawa looked back before turning, and saw a man that he didn't think that he had met before. 

The man’s eyes were green as the deep forest rounded the castle, a black mask with dark stones was covering half of his face, just letting his eyes and mouth in sight. He was a bit smaller than Oikawa, and was wearing a light colored button-down shirt, contrasting with his black trousers and cape. He could see small golden lines rounding the cape, delicately embroidered on the fabric.

Who was this man?

“Your Highness.” He said, nodding his head.

"Hello," Oikawa responded. " I think we have never met before, Stranger."

The man gave him a slight smile. "Maybe not, but I’ve heard a lot about you, Prince Oikawa."

Oikawa faced him for some time. It was normal that people that he didn’t know knew about him even more than he thought they knew, but this man’s response was at least... Intriguing. 

"Understandable." The prince said. "I’d even accompany you on a dance, but unfortunately I’m too tired for that now."

"May I have the pleasure to accompany you on a walk through the gardens, then?" The invitation was surprising, but it sounded better than continuing among so many people.

Oikawa nodded, and the man pointed one of his hands to the exit of the hall, accompanying the prince after he passed by him.

When he felt the breeze from outside the castle, Oikawa felt as if he could finally breathe. He had no idea that being in such a crowd could be so exhausting. That night still seemed to be heavier than usual, as if all the people around him were suffocating him with their thoughts and questions.

There weren't just them in the gardens that time of night. Some couples and groups of people were also there, but they were too immersed in their own conversations to notice that they had more company.

Oikawa laid his hands on the white concrete fence, and breathed a deep and long sigh.

"Is everything all right?" The man asked, and the prince agreed with the head.

"Yes, I just needed some air." He raised his head and turned, leaning his hip on the concrete fence, keeping his hands side by side with his body. The man who accompanied him followed his actions, leaning on his side on the fence, but keeping his arms crossed.

"Forgive me for insisting, but you don’t look very well."

Oikawa laughed, but there was no humor in that laugh. "I don’t think I can hide it anymore, can I?"

The man just looked at him, but said nothing, so the prince continued to speak:

"I’m just tired. Every year we have a big ball, and every year they become more and more exhausting. There are so many people, so many gazes, and I know exactly what lies behind each of them. Every second intention behind those smiles, I feel like I’m being constantly watched and I don’t think it’s gonna go away when I-"

He interrupted his speech himself when he realized that maybe was sharing too much with a stranger that he doesn’t even know his name. His eyes met those of his company, which inclined slightly his head, as if he was allowing him to keep going. Oikawa didn’t know why, but there was something in that person, in that look, that somehow made him feel comfortable, even knowing that they hadn’t met before.

"... When you get married?" The man completed, and the prince looked away, agreeing with a nod.

"Yes."

They remained silent for a few moments, until Oikawa broke it:

"Maybe I overshared the situation, sorry about that."

"It’s fine. It really seems to be rough."

The prince gave a little smile, but there was no humor in it. As much as they were only a few minutes away from the crowd, Oikawa knew that he might soon have to go back to all those people. He knew that soon his father would miss him and call him to toast for everyone.

“And it’s not like my situation is that different from yours.” 

The stranger’s words took him out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" 

"I’ll be married soon and have no idea what things are going to be like. I never liked the idea of arranged marriage, but... It’s not like I have a choice when it’s all about political interest."

Oikawa’s lips bowed in anguish, but also in empathy. He knew exactly what he was going through.

"And do you know who you’re going to marry?" Oikawa asked, and the stranger’s face became a frown.

"I don’t know if I can say that _I know_ them..." He said, sighing, staring at his feet. "I know a thing or two my parents told me, that _‘they’re popular between everyone and maybe a little stubborn and spoiled’_ , but I never met them personally."

"I understand." Oikawa’s eyes were fixed on the sky full of stars above him, and seeing them all there in that dark blue expanse made him feel so small, lost. As if no matter where he looked or ran, he would always be stuck in that situation. “I know next to nothing about the person I’ll marry, but… I just hope that I won’t be disappointed when I meet them.”

“Disappointed? Why?”

“Because… I didn’t want to marry just for formalities. We should marry for love and not because of that, but I don’t know if I will be that lucky to find these love in the person my father chose for me.” 

“I hope that you can be this lucky, then.” They shared a brief look, and Oikawa nodded.

“I hope that for you too.” The stranger nodded in responde, and they stayed in a comfortable silence.

Oikawa’s eyes traveled through the garden. As a child, Oikawa liked to believe that the other universes existed there. That’s where he defeated dragons, saved princes and princesses, became a wizard for a day or even a super-knight with powers to fly all over the world with his pegasus.

He gave a little smile with memories of his own pranks. As a child, he always believed that growing up would be free and he could do whatever he wanted. Now, he understood that it was just the opposite.

Without realizing it, his gaze traveled up to two figures who chatted in the middle of the garden. There was a dark-haired boy wearing clothes with the same colors as his, and a redheaded girl, shorter than him. They were talking agitated, full of hand gestures and almost like they were fighting. He knew exactly who they were. Oikawa gave a smile that mixed frustration and happiness.

Kageyama Tobio was his younger foster brother. He had been adopted by his father when Oikawa was twelve, months after his mother passed away, and was the son of a close family friend who, like his mom, died of tuberculosis.

When he discovered the situation, Oikawa’s father was the first to stand up and say that he would take care of the child. Not only because of the situation he had been in with his wife a few months before, but also because Kageyama’s parents were like siblings to family, trusted friends and always present. Part of him wanted them two to be as close as they were.

"We were like brothers, Tooru," he said, holding his son’s little hands between his. Kageyama was hiding behind the figure of the man, staring Oikawa with frightened and curious eyes. " And I hope you two can be the same to each other."

Oikawa tilted his head a little and looked at the frightened child hiding behind his father. He was holding the bar of the king’s garments with trembling hands, and did not even blink while facing Oikawa in front of him. The king’s gaze went from Kageyama to Oikawa, and gave a comforting little smile towards the youngest.

"No need to be afraid." He said and Kageyama swallowed it dry. The child loosened one of his hands from the cloth to extend it towards the prince, who raised one of his eyebrows to the gesture.

"Come on, Tooru. Say hello to him too." Oikawa looked at the child in front of him from top to bottom. It wasn’t like Oikawa hated the idea of having a brother, but he never asked for it either. In his mind, he already lost his mom, and now with one more child in the castle, he would need to share his father. He didn’t want to. He never learned what was sharing what he has, and he didn’t want to. 

So when he saw the small hand outstretched toward him, instead of squeezing it, he just turned his face and his back, heading out of the room, snorting.

Kageyama slowly backed up his hand while staring at the figure of the prince leaving the room, not sure of what to say. The king’s lips bowed in a sad expression, and one of his hands went up to Kageyama’s dark hair.

"Don’t worry, soon you’ll be friends."

Kageyama looked at him and nodded, giving the King a small smile.

Over time, the relationship between them two gradually improved, however still slightly bittersweet. They weren’t best friends, but also weren’t enemies. They had that weird cat and rat dynamic that sometimes the rat would slap the cat and others that the cat would protect the rat, but in its ways, it seemed right to them. In Oikawa’s mind, maybe that was the way that their brotherhood would be. 

But now, seeing his younger brother with his fiancée - Shoyo Hinata - these old bitterness from their first encounter almost came back to his mouth. Despite being younger and all the things that had happened to him, Kageyama now was incredibly lucky. Without the responsibility of being king, or marrying for political interests...

If only Oikawa could be that lucky.

His grip on the concrete became stronger and his forehead was furrowed in a serious expression. He did not want to go back to his poor reality... He knew he could use a few more moments outside, avoiding the unavoidable, but-

"Hey," the voice next to him took him out of his thoughts. The man had one hand outstretched toward him, and Oikawa’s gaze traveled between his hand and the olive colored eyes. " If you need to come back, I’ll accompany you."

Oikawa opened his mouth to answer, but did not know how. How did that stranger practically read his thoughts?

“We can enjoy a little of our last night as free before we have to tread the path chosen for us.” He smiled at Oikawa, and the prince felt like it was impossible to not smile back at him.

He took Oikawa’s hand against his, feeling a slight grip on his fingers. This man had a dark glove that covered his hands, and the black contrasted with the white of the fabric of his own gloves.

There was something in that stranger, something in the glow of that look and in his presence that Oikawa still didn’t know how to decipher. It was as if just by looking deep into those eyes, all his secrets came out, and he didn’t feel ashamed or exposed for it. It was a comforting, familiar presence, as if-

"Shall we go?” He said, and Oikawa nodded.

Back to the ballroom, now everything felt lighter on Oikawa’s chest. His hand still wrapped with the Stranger’s - no longer so strange - beside him, made him feel safe. As if all the worries inside that place full of people had vanished when his brown eyes found the pair of emeralds on the face of his company. Although Oikawa felt all the crowd's eyes redirect to them, he didn’t care as long as he had these beautiful green eyes on him. 

When they reached the middle of the hall the music wrapped their ears in a soft melody, and all that happened next was as if Oikawa were in a dream. The dark-haired man greeted him with a nod of his head, and gave him a half reverence as he raised the Prince’s hand, depositing a light kiss there. Their eyes were fixed on each other, and the stranger gave him a smile, making Oikawa’s heart go from one to thousand.

But before they could even begin to dance, he was awakened from his dream.

Oikawa felt a slight touch on his shoulder, and when he looked back and realized who was there, his smile became a frown.

“What do you want, Tobio-chan? Can’t you see that I’m busy?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to, um, interrupt you two.” Kageyama scratched his neck, "But it’s just that Dad said he’d make a toast to all of us, and he wants us both to stand beside him, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa rolled his eyes. 

“Ugh, fine.” Oikawa said with displeasure. “Tell dad that i’ll be there in a minute.”

"He said for us to go together, so…”

“Can’t a man have some privacy?” Oikawa said, but Kageyama shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s not my fault.” Kageyama said and looked towards the man who was accompanying Oikawa. "Sorry to interrupt you again."

The dark-haired man just agreed with the head. Some moments of silence were present between the two and Oikawa did not know exactly what to say, or how to say it.

"Well, it seems like I have to go now. My dad’s looking for me."

"It 's fine."

Silence again. The green eyes were fixed on him and whenever he looked at them, Oikawa lost the words as if he was about to return to the dream that was just a few minutes before they were interrupted.

"Sad that I couldn’t offer you a last gift, my prince." He said, with a sad smile, "but I’m enchanted to meet you."

Oikawa smiled in response, "So am I."

Another wave of silence came and Kageyama - who faced the two without knowing exactly what to say - poked Oikawa again.

"I’m sorry Oikawa-san, but we have to go."

Oikawa rolled his eyes again and sighed, annoyed. "Okay, okay, holy crap.” He looked at the man again. “I’m sorry about that. But… I need to ask, will we see each other again?"

The green eyed man gave another soft kiss on the back of Oikawa’s hand and smiled at him, making him blush. 

"I sure hope so, and also...” he said, getting his face close to Oikawa’s, placing his lips near his ear, he whispered “Be brave, _my_ prince” and before Oikawa could respond anything, he left in the crowd. 

Oikawa tried to follow him with his gaze, but sooner than expected the black clothes of the man were already mixed between all the other colors in the saloon. Oikawa turned to the other side and followed Kageyama so they could meet their father.

When they arrived at the throne, Oikawa looked to every single person in front of them, in a false hope of seeing the same man between all the people there, but he couldn’t find any signal of him. He saw a lot of men wearing black clothes, but no one was wearing the same mask, or had the same green eyes that he remembered. He wondered if his chosen someone was already there, waiting for him, looking for him. 

The three men raised the glass to the crowd, smiling, complimenting everyone for their presence. Inside him, Oikawa hoped that this stranger would be still there, seeing him, just waiting for him to be ‘free’ from his prince responsibilities and be back to the ballroom to dance with him-

Then he realized: he never asked for his name. 

Oikawa sighed, feeling his chest tighten. How could they meet again if he hasn’t even asked for the man’s name? And more: How could he feel so comfy with a person that he hasn’t even asked the name yet? 

He wouldn’t admit it, but a shy and low voice inside him wished that this mysterious person he was going to marry was the stranger that couldn't have the chance to dance with. He knew it was stupid, and that they barely met each other. But something in this thought made it feel… Right. 

He took the sip from the drink in the cup, and the alcohol seemed to drop in his throat even more bitter than usual. Oikawa really hoped that he could find him again. Even as just a friend. He said to him to be brave with these new changes, and he would give his very best to be as brave as he could.

"I know you all speculate why we are gathered here tonight..." The king began to speak, "We’re sorry it took so long to confirm, but we wanted it to be a special surprise for everyone. As you know my second son, Tobio, recently got engaged, and now we decided that was Tooru’s turn to give this step and begin to trace his path as the future King.”

_Oh my God this is really happening._ Oikawa thought, swallowing dry. Until a few moments ago everything seemed so far away even knowing that everything would happen tonight. But now, standing next to his father and brother, waiting for his father to call his suitor... he realized it was real. 

"Tooru, come here." He said, and Oikawa went to his side, slowly. However few, each step was painful and cost him all his courage.

His father began to speak quietly, so only he could hear: "I know this is a great time and you must be nervous. I just want you to consider that we made this decision thinking about what’s best for both of you."

"I know, dad." He said in a whisper, and all the courage he thought he had slipped by his fingers.

He breathed another breath, and took one last look at his father. His gaze was also apprehensive, and part of Oikawa knew that moment was frightening for him too. Both of them nodded, and with this, his father stretched out his hand toward the crowd.

Quickly, the whole night flashed in his mind. His mother’s words, his parents' memories, his last look in the mirror, the waltz with the lady in the feather mask, the conversation with the stranger with the green eyes...

Oikawa couldn’t look anymore, so he closed his eyes. It seemed like every moving person only made him more and more anxious, afraid that anyone who showed up wasn’t the one he was expecting.

The whole hall was silent, so as soon as that certain person started to approach, he noticed. He heard the slow steps that almost echoed in his mind, getting louder and closer. He could feel the other presence in front of him, and as much as he wanted to keep his eyes closed, he knew he couldn’t.

_"Be brave"_ his words echoed inside his mind.

And with that recent memory, he opened his eyes.

Oikawa didn’t even know what to say when the same pair of green eyes were in front of him, sounding as surprised as he was.

"You-"

"You-"

They said it in unison.

How? When? What were the odds?

"Apparently you already know each other." Oikawa’s father said, with a smile on his lips. " Tooru, my son, this is Iwaizumi Hajime and his father."

"It’s a surprise to know that you guys already have met at some point, since it’s been so long since the last time we came here to visit," the words came out in a fun tone. "It’s a pleasure, Oikawa Tooru."

Iwaizumi Hajime. So that was his name all along.

Oikawa knew who the Iwaizumi family was. They were also a royal family, however, from a country next to the one they live in. In his various studies on influential families, Oikawa saw their name appear on several pages, but he never saw anyone. As Iwaizumi’s father said, it’s been so long since the last time the Oikawa’s and them met.

So all this time…

“I think we should leave you two to have some time alone.” Iwaizumi’s father said, “I’m sure you have a lot of things to talk about.”

“Yes,” the King said. “It’s your first night, so… As you mother would say, Tooru,” hearing his name, Oikawa looked into his father’s direction, “be guided by the magic.”

Oikawa felt his eyes moisten, but his lips bowed in a smile, agreeing.

He did not believe in luck. At no time of that night that began so painful he hoped he would catch a glimpse of luck, but when he looked at Iwaizumi again and saw his arm extended toward him, asking him to dance, he never felt luckier.

Oikawa’s hand landed under his arm again and slowly they started walking to the hall, with eyes fixed on each other. All the guests made room for them to pass through, and as soon as they reached the middle of the saloon, it was as if a single light had illuminated them and everyone around them had disappeared.

"You told me you were getting married too..." Oikawa whispered, discredited. "With a person-"

"Maybe a little spoiled, and very popular among everyone." Iwaizumi said and Oikawa laughed, shily. " You told me you were afraid you’d be disappointed in the person you met today."

“Yes, I said.” He bitted his bottom lip to avoid a larger smile to show up on his face. When his heart began to beat so fast? “But I’m not even close to feel like that... Being honest, I feel honored.”

One of Iwaizumi’s hands were placed on Oikawa’s waist, and the prince led one of his hands to the other’s shoulder. The other hand of them now were tied together, and when they finished positioning for the waltz, the music started. 

Iwaizumi’s steps were skillful, accurate, and followed the slow melody of the song. Although it was the first time, both of them were dancing as if they had rehearsed this waltz several times before.

Oikawa could not take his eyes off his company, feeling as if he could get lost once more in the emerald tones of his irises. As much as he loved the shades of green, he was also afraid to close his eyes and be woken up from this magic dream. They whirled around the hall together as if they were stepping on clouds, and the lights that illuminated the hall were like stars watching them.

Iwaizumi took his hand from Oikawa’s waist, letting him twirl and turn his back to himself. They continued dancing, now with faces side by side, and almost instantly the prince’s eyes descended to the lips of his company.

With a whirl they drifted away again, but stayed held together by one hand, before Oikawa was pulled against Iwaizumi again - perhaps with a little more force than necessary - which caused their logs to crash into each other.

The shock made them stop dancing, and their faces were so close now. Their hearts beating so fast that they suspected that the other could feel it just being there so close. 

And then, at that moment, Oikawa understood.

He did not believe in luck, or love at first sight, much less that he would have both at the same time in a single night. Just as his mother had told him that it was like a glow lighting his father up in the crowd, today it was as if Iwaizumi had lit up his dark and frightening night. Even though he wasn’t so sure about how to name this feeling, he felt that’s what she meant that day.

Anyway, he would have all eternity to understand more about this new feeling.

Iwaizumi was the one who decided to end the distance between them to unite his lips to his, but as soon as he did, it was Oikawa’s turn to rotate and hold him by one hand while the other supported him by the back. Iwaizumi’s eyes were wide open, and Oikawa had a funny smile on his lips.

"You-" Iwaizumi began to say, but was stopped from continuing when Oikawa’s lips joined his in a soft kiss. 

It was as if all the time stopped, even if the kiss had not lasted more than a few moments, for them was like eternity. The kiss was affectionate, delicate, and marked the beginning of what they would begin to build over the next few years.

When he opened his eyes, Iwaizumi found the pair of brown eyes smiling in front of him, which made him smile in response.

"Enchanted to meet you, Iwaizumi Hajime." Oikawa said, with that huge playful smile on his face.

"Enchanted to meet you, Oikawa Tooru."

And before he could be lifted up to keep them dancing by Oikawa, Iwaizumi pulled him in for one more kiss, while they were cheered by the crowd around them.

The Masquerade Ball lasted all night, and for the first time in years, Oikawa found again the magic he missed so much in those events. Just like his mother told him, the feeling was like eating the first piece of your birthday cake, opening that long-awaited Christmas present, but not just it.

It was like finding the one that he missed so much without even knowing that he could miss someone he’d never met before, now having the pleasure of being able to share every moment with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Iambyuntiful for beta reading and helping me through all the process of writing this story. Also, a huge thanks to Carla and Bella for listening to all my screams and helping me writing as well. There wouldn't be any fic without you guys. I love you so much <3
> 
> And... TAE! I hope you, above everyone, liked this story. Your fav ships and prompts were a challenge for me at first, but I had so much fun while planning and writing the story! I saw myself falling in love with their dynamic that I can say I really like IwaOi now. Thanks for giving me this fun challenge, and, again: Hope you liked it. <3
> 
> Also, I'm on twitter! Feel free to talk to me at @nickyeowl :)
> 
> See ya˜


End file.
